Secretive
by sydneyariel
Summary: Your gonna rape me! Your gonna rape me! I’d like to see you try.” Olivia said putting her gun on her belt loop and pulled up her shirt, so her v-neck was less noticeable. E/O!
1. Today

**I'm writing this at 3:11am because this couple outside are fighting and I thought this would be a dramatic change In why we love E/O, please bare with me, you might not want to believe this but this story is 100 percent real…. So please read it you'll learn to love it he-he. **

"Elliot I'm so sick about you pointing out the fact I have _no_ family _no_ kids I'm _not _married and that I'm nothing!" Olivia said throwing her phone across the room until it hit Cragens office door.

"Well maybe if you stop acting like such a bitch and stop complaining the entire god damn time I wouldn't have to point out you minor flaws" Elliot spat.

"Elliot! What the fuck! I have been your partner for what….. Nine years now and you still can't fucking stand me; you can't deal with me anymore Stabler? Huh? Is that what you want, do you want me to get transferred to a different precinct?" Olivia said glaring at him.

"Well maybe that would just be easier!" Elliot yelled throwing the coffee pot at her desk almost hitting her.

"What are you trying to hit me? Are you!?" She screamed.

"Olivia! You know I would never do that… but I want to!!" He said cleaning up the coffee.

"You know Elliot…." She did an obnoxious chuckle. "For a minute there I thought we could actually get along tonight, I thought we could actually make _us _work but I guess you're just not ready for that!!" Olivia's eyes teared up.

"Olivia all as I ever thought of you is that you were my little sex buddy" He said standing back up, she looked shocked.

"Oh so what does that mean you never even liked me I was just an affair, a stupid little fucking affair!!" She yelled in his face.

She stormed into the bunks and Elliot ran after her. The door slammed and Casey and Fin who were standing there the whole time heard everything.

"I feel really bad for Livvia" Casey said sympathetically.

"Yeah me too, she doesn't deserve him... Even if he is my friend that was fucked up" Fin agreed.

"Should we go check on them?" Casey asked.

"No Novak their big they can figure this out themselves." Fin said grabbing her hand, "It's going to be okay" he nodded.

Then they heard a crash and some screaming, and then Olivia ran out.

"What Elliot!! What!!" Olivia screamed grabbing her gun.

"You heard me perfectly fine Benson!!" Elliot yelled closing the door as he walked out, obviously hiding whatever they broke.

Again Olivia ran but outside this time, Casey and Fin followed.

"Yeah I fucking heard it Stabler I just can't believe it!" She said pointing her gun at him.

"Olivia do it I dare you and if you do as soon as I get healed then I'm going to fucking rape you!"

"Your gonna rape me! Your gonna rape me! I'd like to see you try." Olivia said putting her gun on her belt loop and pulled up her shirt, so her v-neck was less noticeable.

_Now we all know Stabler, you don't question his manhood or anything about it, now what happens when Olivia does, his partner, his friend, his lover?_

"Excuse me!" Elliot screamed,

"Yeah Stabler you would never rape me you have a perfect record I know you would never wreck something like that!" Olivia said crying for no reason.

"Oh. Olivia. Olivia I know you too well."

"What? What are you talking about?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Elliot shook his head, "Now I know why were fighting Olivia, why couldn't you just tell me what was bothering you?!" He asked, and his face softened out.

"What are you talking about Elliot?"

Elliot walked over to his desk and was rummaging through it until her found a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing Elliot?" She asked as he approached her with the scissors and held them up to her.

Not what you think Olivia I'm not going to hurt you! Trust me, please?" He asked.

"Well I don't know why I should your always putting me down and showing people my bad side"

"Olivia I am the only person who ever noticed your bad side until now"

He took the pair of scissors and put her shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STABLER THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT!" She screamed and got light headed. "Whoa" She said.

"Trust me Olivia" He said lifting an eye brow.

She nodded in agreement, and moved her hands away from her shirt.

He continued cutting her shirt until, it was gone.

"Now Olivia you have to trust me with this part." He said cutting her tank top.

"Elliot no, please don't do this, please"

"Olivia it's time to let people know what happened, there is no hiding it you've kept it inside to long and you were drunk when you told me, but I'm glad I know, now you have to let other people know to, please Liv, please, for me?" He asked her. Not cutting anymore.

She nodded, as he opened the scissors she was sobbing wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

Elliot finished cutting up her little blue tank top and it was in shreds on the floor, they walked back into the precinct Olivia's hands trying to cover her perfectly shaped body.

Casey and Fin walked back inside and this time Munch and Alex were there. Elliot whispered something in Fin's ear.

"Oh my god" He said shooting his head towards Olivia.

"Baby girl? Could you please move your arms away from your stomach?"

She wiped her tears away from her face once again. She let down her arms and all you could see was bruising from her adorable little six pack she was getting going down to her waist.

Everyone gasped at the sight, "Olivia, w-what happened?" Alex said walking towards her friend.

"Alex, it's nothing" Olivia said.

Elliot looked at everyone and nodded his head as if they all knew what he was trying to say.

"Olivia?" Elliot said grabbing her shoulders, she flinched.

"Yeah?" She asked settling down a bit.

"Did he rape you again?" he asked hugging her.

**Well that was that. What do you think? Please, I know this is what you expect from E/O but R&R, no flames please… What Olivia was raped? By who? What is Elliot going to say? **


	2. Back then

**Alright, so what some of you **_**don't know**_** is that the point of my story is that E/O have to build their relationships in my stories in order to be together... Enjoy.**

Cragen stormed out of his office, "Olivia is that true were you raped?"

Olivia went silent and bowed her head then she remembered that night…

_Please Olivia please stay with us!_

_You know I can't do that you know your father loves your mother!!_

_Olivia come on I love you more than her!_

"_No I-I can't, Please now leave me alone", Olivia said._

_He walked toward her and slammed her head up against the wall._

"_NO!" She screamed grasping his shoulders._

"_Come on baby you know you it!"_

"_No I don't, now get… off… of me!" She yelled._

_He cupped her breast and squeezed it as hard as he could, she yelped. _

_By this time she was crying, for once Olivia Benson did not know how to help herself._

_He kicked her in the shin and she fell to the ground, he unclipped her handcuffs from her belt loop and put them around her wrist and hung them on this closet latches. He tied her legs together with some twine and her ankles too._

"_GET OFF!! Please, please, I'll do anything." She pleaded._

"_You already had your chance when I told you what to do, now you listen to what I say and __**maybe **__I'll let you go" He said ripping her mocha vest, then he took her tank top and stretched it until it tore._

"_Why, why are you…" _

"_Shut the fuck up bitch!" _

_He kicked her in her core, "Stop" She begged catching her breath._

"_I said shut the fuck up bitch!" He kicked her again._

_Then she was weak and couldn't bare the pain so she screamed._

"_What part..." He said unbuttoning and unzipping her pants "Don't you…" He grunted pulling her jeans off her legs."Under-stand" He finally got her in her bra and panties."About shut…" She tore her panties with his teeth. "The fuck" He untied her legs and spread them apart she whimpered then he shoved the panties into her mouth and used the left over twine to tie around her head."Up" He groaned, as he masturbated, then he got hard as he was massaging her breasts._

_Then he spread her legs apart again then he thrusted himself into her, "Cum for me bitch!" He yelled in her rosy face._

"_NO!" She mumbled through the panties._

"_Do it or you die, and so does Elliot!" He said letting himself go into her, he screamed her name at his climax._

_Olivia was shaking her head and crying that she almost lost her breath. Then she thought about Elliot and came. "Good girl" He said as she arched her back trying to scream at her climax._

Olivia screamed as Elliot held her in his arms, "Olivia, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No Elliot no! I'm not okay I thought I was but I'm not, I didn't know how hard it was for our victims until now! I can't do this Elliot I can't. I quit" She said shaking in his arms then she grabbed the extra shirt out of her desk and threw it on.

"Olivia no we can help you sweetie, just tell me who did this and we'll nail the bastard." Cragen said walking towards her.

"NO, I can't he said he'll kill Elliot and me if I tell anyone." She sobbed.

"Baby girl, what do you tell everyone who walks in her, from kids to adults?" Fin said, now holding Olivia in his arms, and then Casey walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Honey it'll be alright!" He can't hurt you anymore!" Casey said rubbing her shoulders, and brushed a tear off her cheek.

She walked back over to Elliot, "Elliot please, I'm trying to help you..."

"And I'm trying to help you..."He said nodding his head.

"No Elliot" She exhaled and sniffed. "I mean I'm trying to help your family, I love you and the kids, and if-if you can't.. ." She thought of what happened that night again.

She shoved Elliot "No El don't touch me!" she screamed as he grabbed her hands.

He was surprise at her sudden movements "Olivia you have to tell me what happened now!"

"I FUCKING CAN'T ELLIOT, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO HURT YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!"

"Olivia Benson, what does this have to do with my family?"

"More than you think?"

"Did I do something to hurt you? If I did I'm sorry!"

"Elliot no! no! no! no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Elliot I'm sorry!"

"Olivia this isn't your fault! Now who hurt you? I'll be here for you I'll nail that prick so hard he'll wish he was dead." Elliot reassured her.

She cried some more and then stopped. "Dickie!"She yelled. Looking up at Elliot he looked surprised.

"What??!!" He asked, as if he didn't understand.

"DICKIE STABLER, YOUR SON, HE RAPED ME! HE WANTED ME TO GET TOGETHER WITH YOU, AND I SAID I COULDN'T AND THEN HE FORCED HIMSELF UPON ME UNTIL I AGREED!" she said crying once more.

Elliot twitched and walked over to his desk and grabbed his gun, and stormed away.

"STABLER!! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOUR GOING TO REGRET!" Cragen yelled as Elliot stormed out the door.

Then everyone looked at Olivia, she clenched her stomach and then fell to the ground.

**Please guys R&R, if you like my story or even add it or subscribe could you please comment? I know you want too!! Ha-ha thanks for reading!**


	3. When?

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! WOW!**

Elliot stormed out of the 1-6 into his car, he was furious, why would Dickie try to hurt Olivia, yeah, now that Dickie is 18 doesn't mean I can't beat his ass... Elliot thought to himself. As he drove off on the way to his house.

"Olivia, Darling, wake up!!" Casey said in a soft voice, shaking her a bit.

"C-Casey? What happened? Where is Elliot" Olivia asked sitting herself up and running her fingers through her hair. "Did I tell Elliot" she paused and thought about what she was going to say.

"About how you got raped, yes honey" Alex said.

Olivia's eyes widened then her face got red, "How the fuck do you know Cabot!!!" Olivia screamed out of control and started hitting Casey and nailed her right in the nose. Munch ran over and grabbed Olivia's wrists.

"Sweet-heart, you have to stop it's alright he won't be able to hurt you anymore!" John said.

"What's wrong with me!" Olivia said as she stood up against the wall and slid down onto her butt. Then she started bashing her head into the wall and Munch ran over again to get her to stop.

"I have to talk to Elliot, weather Dickie is there or not!" She protested. Then she stood back up to her feet and walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone.

**E.P.O.V**

Alright so I'm in this goddamn traffic and I have been sitting here for about an hour moving inch by inch, ugh why couldn't I of just of taken the short-cut Olivia showed me then I would be just fine.! But no instead I have to be here waiting for traffic to end but this looks like it's going to take a while. And it gives me a little bit more time for me to think about what I'm going to say to Dickie, but all I know right how is this isn't gunna be good... At all.

After a bit of driving Olivia gets to Elliot's house and walks up the stairs and rings the door bell.

"COOOOMING!" Dickie shouts from across the house.

"Hi da-, Olivia" Dickie grins "how nice to see you again" he raises an eyebrow. "Dickie" Olivia swallows, "is your dad home?"

"Not yet I thought you were him but its much better seeing you here." Dickie grabs Olivia by the arm and pulls her inside.

"Dickie let go you're hurting me!" She screams.

"NO OLIVIA IF YOU'RE NOT DAD'S YOUR MINE" he comes in aiming for a kiss. Olivia realizes this and punched him in the nose it started bleeding and he fell to the floor.

"That's what you get for fucking raping me! Do you like it, do you" She screams kicking Dickie as he bleeds out onto the white/peach rug.

Then Olivia realizes what she has done and step's back and slides down against the wall and cup's her face in her hands and starts to cry.

The door bell rang and there was no answer, so then the door busts down and Elliot ran inside, and then he noticed Dickie. "Son, what happened?" Elliot said picking his son's head up of the now blood stained floor. "Olivia harassed me then started kicking the living shit out of me!!!" Dickie yelled. "Well Dickie that's what you get and if you ever fucking touch Olivia like that _**again **_your going to wish you were dead you hear me son!!" "Yes dad" Dickie said holding his head to stop the bleeding.

"Oh and Dickie!" Elliot said, Dickie turned around and said "Yeah dad?"

"Richard Stabler you are so damn lucky Olivia has a big enough heart not to press charges if she did your life would be over" Dickie had nothing to say and sulked then walked upstairs.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA! "Elliot yelled across the house.

"I'm over here" Olivia said wiping her mascara tears off her face. "Elliot I'm sor-" She got cut off by Elliot kissing her, "Baby I-" Olivia started to cry again in Elliot's arms one of her tears landed right in the palm of his hand.

"Olivia why are you crying? Why have you been acting so weird?"

_Olivia's thought: Oh I don't know maybe it's because your bitch ass son raped me and I just beat up a minor and I should have known better or maybe it's the fact that I'm tearing your family apart or...._

"Olivia what are you mumbling???" Elliot asked sliding toward her and then using her shoulder to stand up.

"Nothing Elliot I'm perfectly fine.."

"Olivia I have been your friend long enough to know your NOT fine! Also Olivia Benson doesn't cry over nothing and she sure doesn't take shit from Elliot" Elliot said laughing to himself.

She let out a smile but it faded quickly. "Elliot i-" She ran into the bathroom and started puking up all of her breakfast and lunch. Elliot ran in after her "Livvia are you okay?" He said helping her by put her hair in a ponytail then he asked again "Olivia Benson tell me right now what is wrong"

She looked at him with her extra large almond shaped eyes, "Elliot, I'm pregnant" She said crying again.

"Olivia why are you crying! This is great news I'm going to be a dad... again!" Olivia looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not mine, so I'm not going to have another baby?" He said and his face went pale.

"Well it is going to be another Stabler" She shook her head, "no abortion, no abortion, no abortion, she kept saing to her self but then she just fainted holding her rounded stomach.

Elliot pulled her shirt up and laid a hand on her stomach and said "I'm so sorry Olivia" And rested his head on her stomach.

**Sorry it took so long UGH MCAS sucks dick hahaha but please if you guys add me to favorites or sumthing could you at least add a comment to let me know what you think? Thanks I love you guys!**


	4. Just that

**First I just wanted to say thank you for all the flamers who hate my story!!! 3 it just makes we want to write more and more, and to all the people who love it, I LOVE YOU, haha, well here ya go! xoMizzBen5onxo© owns all the dialogue.**

"Olivia well get you through this." Elliot said placing a wet paper towel on her forehead.

"Elliot I am one-hundred percent against abortion you know that I can't have your son's baby" Her face went pale and she learned over the side of the bed her stomach churned and then she puked all over the floor on the side of the night stand.

"Oh El I'm so sorry I'm making you go through all of this it's my fault I should have never..."

"Baby how many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault and it's not mine either it's Dickies, he should of never touched you that way the only person I want to touch you is myself and that little fight we had in the precinct was stupid I'm sorry for that."

She thought about the way her nickname rolled off his tongue so smoothly, she loved it, it made her want to, she lost her day dream and vomited all over the sheets this time and on her shirt.

"Baby, you look horrible, I feel so bad, I'm so sorry you have to go through this" Elliot looked at her with his big ocean blue eyes that just made you want to melt.

"EL, I don't know how much more I can take of this, I was totally against it, but I am seriously thinking about abortion." She said crying in Elliot's arms, that were moist will vomit and sweaty from cleaning up after her.

Then Elliot thought about the idea of abortion then he grabbed the lamp and tugged it out of the wall and ran up stairs.

"ELLIOT NO!" Olivia screamed.

He already got up stairs and busted Dickies door down, "Dad what's wrong?" Dickie said shaking he's never seen his father quite so angry.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BE SUTTLE AND TRYING TO PUT THIS BEHIND ME BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT WHAT KIND OF SON OF MINE CAN YOU BE IF YOU RAP EMY _**GIRLFRIEND!**_ MINE NOT YOURS! AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THAT! DID YOU KNOW SHE IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY?" Elliot screamed and smashed stuff in Dickies room.

"Dad I'm..." He said gasping for air. Elliot picked Dickie up by the collar then threw him onto the floor then Elliot griped the lamp tighter in his hand.

Olivia ran into the room and ran behind Elliot she grabbed Elliot's shoulders and he didn't know but he just slammed her in the face with a metal lamp and Olivia was knocked to the ground.

"Dad you..." Dickie started to say until Elliot took the lamp and gave Dickie three huge blows to his skull. Elliot finished then realized what he had done. He didn't care Dickie was crying and screaming on the floor about how his head hurt and that he was in pain then he wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned around and saw Olivia laying on the ground her hands over her face, he knelt down on the floor.

"Baby what happened?!?" Elliot was amazed at the sight he saw in front of him he grabbed Olivia's hands and slowly took them off her face her gums and nose were bleeding and she was moaning that she could not open her eye and that it hurt too much.

Elliot did not know what had happened to her and decided to call 911 and he didn't realize that Dickie was still on the floor and that he had done that to his own son, everything to Elliot felt blank and he couldn't understand what was going on until the ambulance arrived.

He noticed Olivia and Dickie getting pulled into two spate ambulances in a gurney and someone walked up behind him and it was Fin.

"I'm sorry man" Fin whispered quietly as Munch walked over to talk to Olivia.

"Elliot I talked to Dickie" Elliot was puzzled. Why would Fin say that, who cares if he talked to Dickie?

"Elliot Stabler you are under arrest for assaulting Richard Stabler and Olivia Benson anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be given to you..." Fin slammed the door and Elliot was riding in the back of a police car he could not believe it; he was being carried away to jail.

When he got to the precinct, he was shown into the interrogation room.

Munch walked in along with Cragen, "Elliot how come you did that?" Munched asked amazed at what he had seen earlier on. "Yeah Elliot, that was a very big mistake why would you hurt Olivia like that?"

"What...What are you guys talking about?" Elliot asked.

"WE talked to your son and Olivia we know what happened" Cragen said pulling up a chair, "Elliot that was a very BIG mistake."

"Well do you mind explaining to me what had happened because I have no clue what so ever?" Elliot said leaning back into his chair.

"Well" Munch said. "When I talked to Olivia she said that you were out raged that she was thinking about getting an abortion that you pinned this on Dickie even though it was his fault. But when she came up and saw you about to attack him with a metal lamp and then she came to approach you to stop you but then you slammed her in the face with the metal lamp."

"That can't be true" Elliot disagreed then shook his head and looked at Cragen. Cragen should his head yes.

"THIS CANT BE TRUE!" Elliot screamed so loud they both covered their ears.

Then Olivia walked into the room he has gauze pads in her mouth and stitches on her cheek and white bandaged over her eye.

"I'm sorry Elliot but it is true I didn't know who you were. That, that was a side of you I have never seen before" Olivia said stepping back as Elliot stepped forward.

"Olivia I would never do that, I couldn't of I... I love you" Elliot cried.

**Not what you expected huh? So R&R please I know you want to even if you just want to say hi leave a comment pwese. Haha thanks. Is Olivia done with Elliot? Where's Dickie? What's going to happen to the baby?? **


	5. Say what!

"But Elliot you did now, I'm not arresting you. I just think you need to know what it feels like to be in jail for a day" Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take him" Munch said, "NO!" Olivia spat, "I will" she stood Elliot up and grabbed her handcuffs and took him into the bunks, "Why are we in here?" Elliot said placing himself upon the bed.

"We are in here because you've been a very bad boy Stabler and you have to be taught a lesson." Olivia whispered seductively in his ear. "But Olivia I thought you were..." Elliot said as she took off her bandages and gauze pads, "Elliot I am hurt in fact it hurts like fuck, but that doesn't mean I don't love you" She said Un-doing his hand cuffs from behind his back.

"Now Stabler do as I say" Liv said closing the door quietly behind her and putting a chair between the lock and the door. She did her playful sexy strut as she took off her NYPD jersey and unclipped her bra.

Elliot felt his member hardening. He stood up and walked towards Olivia, "No, No, No, No" She said, "I'm the bad cop this time" She sat him back down on the bed and put the hand cuffs on his wrists and clipping them onto the bunks.

She unzipped her zipper and pulled of Elliot's pants as well. Olivia smirked at his hard, thick, member as she placed her lips upon it. Kissing him all over he groaned, "Come on Liv don't tease me like that Benson" She looked up, "Okay then tell me you want it" she licked her lips and twisted her own nipples.

"Liv I want you baby, I want you to come with me as we reach our climax's exploding in each other's touch" He said. "Good boy" She said placing herself upon him, "Oh Fuck Olivia." Elliot moaned as she rode him slowly and steadily. "Ah, Fuck Elliot" She said as he thrusted himself into her she felt like breaking. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Olivia Shhh, someone will hear us"

The door shook a few times but they just ignored it, then Casey came bursting in the door "BENSON, STABLER WHERE ARE YOU. OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She yelled.

"What Casey what it is...? HOLY FUCK!" Fin yelled as well.

Olivia got off of him and UN did the cuffs. Then Elliot and her both ran behind a bunk and put their clothes on.

Casey stared blankly at Fin not knowing what to say, and trying to get the image of her best friend screwing her other best friend out of her head.

"Uhhh" Fin murmured. "I'm officially scared for life, I've seen come porn in my day put this doesn't come close" Fin added.

Olivia walked out from behind the bunk holding Elliot's hand, "You guys we never meant to... I didn't mean to..." She stuttered.

"Honey that's not important right now, but what is important is that you go to see Warner as soon as possible"

"Okay Casey what the fuck happened? You only call me honey when something is wrong or a special occasion" Olivia shook, she got raped, had a fight with Elliot, got nailed in the face by Elliot, Screwed Elliot and got caught what else could go wrong. She thought to herself.

"Well, Olivia you know that night when Dickie raped you"

"Casey... How the fuck could I forget it?!?!" She said.

"Well Dickie went to get his physical today and I'm friends with the doctor and I kind of persuaded her to tell me why Dickie went to get a physical after he came from the hospital and he went because he was feeling sick and they did blood test and stuff and..."

"CASEY JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!"

"Dickie had aids and Olivia I think he passed them onto you" Casey said her eyes tearing up not ever wanting to tell her best friend something like that.

Olivia vomited all over the floor, "NO! Oh my god, go arrest him now!" Olivia yelled. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She stormed out of the precinct and got in her car.

"Oh hello, Olivia" Melinda said, "What the problem?"

"The problem is that Casey told me that Dickie had aids and he could have passed them onto me, MELINDA TELL ME THIS ISNT TRUE!" Olivia shook Melinda.

Mel grasped Olivia's hands, "Baby I'm so sorry, would you like me to do a series of blood tests to see if you have it?"

"Yes please!" Olivia pleaded.

**She waited about an hour until the test results came through.**

"Olivia" Melinda said. "Olivia wake up"

"Oh sorry I must of dosed off I'm just so tired." Olivia yawned and stood up then put her hair into a bun.

"Olivia you do not have aids, you were lucky" Melinda said getting teary eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, I don't oh, thank you Mel I am so happy I'm going to tell Elliot right away"

"And Olivia?" Melinda said.

"Yeah?!" She turned back around almost out the door.

"I thought you said that you were pregnant with Dickies baby, but you're not pregnant?" She said in a questionable sort of way. Olivia gulped and then walked back into the room, "Yeah Melinda I _was _pregnant, but every time I thought about it I was nauseated."

"Oh, Olivia you didn't, not without telling Elliot?" Melinda said.

"I had to there was no way he would have accepted it, so I seduced him today unpurpose because I was ovulating and I made sure he forgot about wearing a condom." She said shyly.

"Olivia you're going to have to tell him sooner or later" Melinda said.

"No, I can't I don't have the heart to I'm just going to try as much as I can and as often as I can to have sex with my beau, and this stomach is going to have a baby in it again soon enough." Olivia said smirking and walking out the door once again.

**What do ya think? R&R I know you want to tell me what you think... I love to hear idea's and take in suggestions. Is Olivia going to tell Elliot? Is she going to get pregnant? Is Casey and Fin alright after their encounter today?**


End file.
